1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a fabrication method thereof and, more particularly, to an electronic component in which DC resistance is reduced and an excessive reduction in AC resistance is restrained, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-terminal capacitor refers to a capacitor including an input terminal, an output terminal, and a ground terminal, such a capacitor also being known as a feed-through capacitor.
When an electrical signal including noise is introduced through an input/output terminal in an electronic circuit, the three-terminal capacitor serves to induce noise into a ground path configured in a product.
The three-terminal capacitor has low residual inductance characteristics, exhibiting excellent noise attenuation characteristics in a high frequency region, and allowing for the fabrication of products having various levels of capacitance, and thus, attenuation characteristics may be implemented in various frequency bands thereby.
Namely, noise attenuation of an electrical signal is increased according to an increase in capacitance, while a magnetic resonance frequency is shifted to a low frequency band to significantly lower an attenuation factor in a high frequency band, so capacitance corresponding to a frequency band appropriate for a circuit can be selected to be used for a noise filter.